Punctuality
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: Nothing could make Angela late except for him.


**I had this idea while I was playing. My hand slipped and took me the other way, so I had to walk back... Anyway, I was just barely late for the meeting and he walked off. When I saw that, I was like "Oops..." Well, I thought this would make a good story, so I hope you like it!**

**Punctuality **

Angela smiled at this morning's events, remembering her "friend's" bright red face as he asked her. She had nodded cheerfully and skipped off to meet up with her best friends, Maya and Kathy. Both girls were much more in tune the classic girl "romantic" meter, which she greatly appreciated with her growing (at this thought, Angela had to fight off a blush and choke on air so she could continue) _crush_ on the stuffy man.

She had glanced at her watch and made sure she would still have time to get to Alan's Tree even with this stop, because Angela happened to be a very concientious woman (of course, some would say she was a child. Of the things Angela and Luna had in common, low height and young-looking faces were definitely aming them) and she hated to be late.

Angela did not set her watch forward, because she preferred to actually know the true time.

The brunette let her mind drift back to that morning where she walked into the inn to greet Maya and Kathy. The blondes had bound forward to greet their farmer friend.

"Angela, you're glowing, tell us what happened!" Maya squealed immediately. Angela held back a laugh.

Kathy had smiled too, walking forward to meet the two. "As much as I hate to agree with Maya's squealing, she's right. Now, explain or we'll be first to hurt you. And trust me, honey, I'm not against it."

Angela giggled. "Yeah, I know..."

"Don't try to get out of it," Maya cut in. "I'll get Chase to stop you. Chase!"

The cook ignored her calling and replied with, "Shut up, Maya. Don't annoy me."

Maya pouted. Angela had smiled at her friend and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry; I think he likes you, but... you know," she choked out in laughter.

"Aw, thanks, Angie! ...Now, tell us!" Maya threatened. Angela flushed.

"Well, like every other day, I went to Town Hall... Um, so anyway, I didn't have anything to do today, so I decided, why not work there today?" Angela shuffled nervously. "Well, I was reorganizing the books in the library-by the way, it's a lot better in there now, but it was horrible... Um, so he came up and I was confused because, you know, he usually stays behind the counter all day..."

Angela's face had prickled with heat and she thought it would get a lot worse with her friends staring so intently.

"What happened next?" Maya urged. Hesitantly, Angela continued.

"Well, he asked me if I could talk and I said yeah and he asked me to meet him at Alan's Tree at noon. Can I have a glass of water now?" she asked nervously and waited for something to heal her dry throught.

Kathy grabbed a bottle instead. "It's nine now. Don't you think you should go unless you want to be late?"

Angela had freaked out and while accepting her drink, she bustled out the door toward Brownie Ranch.

She reached the Ganache Mine District by 10:00 and relaxed, slowing to a nice walking pace and took the time to think about how her day had gone so far.

Angela was now reaching the entrance of the ranch district.

She had certainly had a good day.

That's when Angela saw Gill sitting by the tree. He looked a little disappointed, so worry immediately overtook her. Did he want to tell her something about... Maybe it was his Mom, she decided. Maybe they were close enough now...

She walked over quietly, hoping not to make too much of a surprise. "Gill?" she inquired softly.

He stood up and looked at her. At six feet, he made Angela's slightly-above-five seem tiny. He stared harshly before scowling and walking off.

"Gill," she repeated, reaching for his hand.

"I'm not in the mood to see you, Miss Benson."

With those final words, her once supposed blond friend left her alone.

Guilt flooded her. Did she do something wrong? She checked her watch. 1:40.

Her face flushed.

So much for punctual.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again; what exactly did you do?" Kathy asked while Angela bawled. Technically, that whole sentence was a lie. Tears were only prickling the farmer's eyes and she never actually told her friends what happened. Maya skipped down the stairs from her room with a wrapped object.<p>

The girl hesitated before placing it in front of her friend. "These are some Belgian Truffles my grandma gave me... And you know, good chocolate heals all wounds... Along with girl talk!" she grinned pointedly.

Chase rolled his eyes and exited the kitchen. "Maya's lack in knowledge of quotes aside, I'd actually like to know what happened myself."

All three girls looked at him.

"What? You talk loudly."

Angela calmed herself. "It's alright," she gave a weak smile. "Um, I was late."

Kathy, Chase, and Maya stared. Eventually, the tallest blonde recovered.

"So you're telling me that _you_ were late?" she asked slowly. Angela nodded with embarrassment.

"You're never late!" Maya gasped.

Angela gave another pathetic nod.

Chase sighed. "Okay, I know what's going on. Angela, he thinks you blew him off-or, at least, didn't care enough to be on time. And, with your impeccable time skills..."

Maya stared. "Ohmigosh, Angela, go apologize! Explain! Go to your lover!"

Despite her demure personality, Angela has a fist that can hurt when coming in contact with a face.

"It's nine at night, Maya. I can't just go burst into his house. As much as Hamilton likes me, I don't think he appreciates being woken up." Angela wiped her tears with strength her weak joke gave her.

Kathy laughed. "Angie, you're the only one who goes to sleep at this time."

"Still..."

Maya sighed. "Oh, I know! Angela, tomorrow's the last day of summer, right? So you don't really need to do anything! Don't worry, I'll call Renee and ask her to let your animals out. She'll agree because it's an emergency..."

"Maya," Angela began warily.

"We're having a sleepover!"

* * *

><p>Maya had then dragged the two to her bedroom, while Chase rolled his eyes and walked back to his house.<p>

Kathy and Angela had to borrow some of Maya's pajamas, but they drew the line at the clothes for the next day. Both decided to stop at the tailor's the next morning instead in hopes of something along the lines of their usual attire.

The next morning, Maya tagged along. The bolder two of the three threw open the door and walked inside.

Angela and Kathy browsed for a while. Kathy paid for her clothes and when Angela was about to do the same, Maya through a fit.

"There's nothing cute and girly in Angela's size! No, no, this isn't right. Are Luna and Candace here?" Maya asked their grandmother. She nodded carefully and the waitress giggled before disappearing into the house part of the building, along with her two friends.

Maya continued to call for the sisters until they emerged.

"Do you need something?" Luna demanded. Candace stared nervously.

"Long story short, Angela-and this is going to sound weird-was late and Gill is mad at her. She needs something cute for when she goes to apologize," Kathy explained as fast as she could. Luna's eyes lit up.

"I wish I'd known about this earlier," she said. "Now Candace doesn't have time to make something perfect... Well, she'll have to borrow mine... Come one, Angie dear!"

The brunette protested, "Hey-I just need a new farm outfit... Guys, please! I really don't want to talk to him yet..."

"This white dress will do. Simple, everyday, but highlights her adorable childlike features.." Luna decided cautiously.

Angela glanced around for an excuse. "Um... My boots! They won't look good with it!"

Luna's eyes widened. "Of course. See these blue ballet flats? I'll attach some ribbon to them and you can tie them up your legs..."

Half an hour later, Angela looked as pretty as a farmer who refuses to wear make-up can, even a pretty one.

Angela was never one to let a deed go unthanked for, so she mustered out a "Thanks, Luna."

"No problem," the pigtailed girl replied. "As long as you make sure your brother visits soon."

Angela nodded. Maya and Kathy dragged her toward Waffle Square.

"I don't think I can go in," she whispered as they got to the door. Kathy looked at her disapprovingly.

"Angela, I'm going to push you inside and Maya and I will leave. By the way, Elli's not going to let you leave, so don't try anything."

"But I don't want to see Gill, especially like this because... I look like..." Her stomach knotted.

Nonetheless, Angela found herself inside Town Hall.

"Angie! It's nice to see you," Elli greeted cheerfully.

"Uh-huh," Angela tried to say, but seeing the blond, she lost all words.

The short-haired girl waved her over. "Come here, Angela! I want to talk to you, and it's hard when you're in the way of the patrons."

Angela made not notion to move other then stepping out of the door way. "I... I need to... Animals... food... Buy new seeds... Um... I... uh... My dog threw up on my house!"

Despite her horrible (and mildly gross) excuse, Angela was able to get away from the discerning blue eyes of her former friend.

After asking Renee to take care of her animals, Angela ran as fast as she could to Pascal and asked him to take her to Toucan Island.

* * *

><p>Sue was surprised to see Angela on the island.<p>

Actually, it would more accurate to say Sue was surprised to see Angela in a dress-on the island.

"Hi, Sue," the shy girl greeted awkwardly.

Judging from the beet red face and the dullness of her eyes, Angela had just had something happen with a sweetheart. Sue smiled.

"Selena's visiting."

The brunette ran off quickly and opened the door to their inn.

Selena cocked her eye at the farmer girl. "Are you alright, Angela?"

Angela spilled her story nervously.

Selena rolled her eyes. Some girls just didn't understand love. She put her hands on the much shorter woman's shoulder and said, "Angela, go talk to him. As unreasonable as Gill Hamilton is, he will make an exception for you. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mayor Hamilton," Angela greeted awkwardly. The short man turned to his junior.<p>

"Good afternoon, Angela. What a nice dress. What's the occasion?" he asked cheerfully, not seeing the shuffling of her feet or her hidden hands.

"Uh... I stayed with Maya last night, and um, I haven't had time to get my clothes from my house, so I borrowed from Luna."

"Oh," he nodded. "So what brings you here?"

_I need to make up with your son because of a long story I don't want to explain... Oh, and I should have done this earlier, but I just found out how much I like him and can't look at him without embarrassing myself._

As much as Mayor Hamilton liked the farmer, she didn't think she could tell that to him.

She looked around. "Um... I need to speak to Gill. Is he home? If he isn't, I can wait..."

"Not yet, Angela. You can wait on this couch. I need to go cook dinner," the mayor explained. Angela nodded and took a seat.

She looked down. How was she supposed to explain this? She could lie and say she was held up by Kathy and Maya-they might cover for her... But she had a hard time lying on the spot. She would have to practice saying that before it would work. Maybe she could say that she was distracted in thought and took a wrong turn. (She rolled her eyes. That sounded stupid even in her head.) Her animals... Yeah, Henna was sick and she got so worried about her, that Angela stopped to check even though she was short on time. Angela mentally prepared herself to say this, repeating it over and over until it sounded believable enough that he might listen.

_Henna was sick, Henna was sick, Henna was sick, Henna was sick, Henna was sick, Henna was sick..._

"What's she doing here, Father?"

Angela looked up and forgot what she was supposed to say.

Mayor Hamilton hopped out of the kitchen. "Excuse me, I need to go pick up some eggs. I'll be back soon."

Before Gill could protest about his father's exit, he was gone, leaving the blond and the brunette alone.

Angela stood up quietly. "Um, about yesterday... I, uh... Um, why I was late..."

He looked mildly interested. "Yes, I'd like to know that. Especially since..."

She winced and paused.

"Er, I... Well, after I was at Town Hall, I went to see Kathy and Maya like I always do and I got caught up in talking so they reminded my about the time and I ran all the way to the Ganache Mine District, but I was there by 10:00 so I thought I was fine and I started daydreaming and I didn't even realize that I was late! I'm sorry!" she blurted out in one breath and looked down.

Gill examined her carefully. "What were you thinking about?"

"Um..." Angela bowed down a little bit. Gill shook his head.

"You may leave if you have nothing worthwhile to say."

Angela stood there silently before gathering all the energy in her body and saying, "You."

He stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I... I thought that maybe we would meet up and we would talk about something important... um, so that we could be good friends, because I really like you..." Her face burned and she lowered it even more.

Gill kissed her and Angela forgot everything that happened those past two days.


End file.
